1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the game of baseball and, more particularly, to a simulated baseball game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of baseball is a popular game in the United States and in many other countries of the world. To play the actual game of baseball, a large amount of land must be set aside for a baseball field. The land must be well tended to provide a diamond for the infield and well mown grass for the outfield. A minimum of eighteen players are involved, nine on each opposing team. Because of such burdensome requirements relating to land use and personnel numbers for playing an actual game of baseball, it has been deemed desirable to provide simulations of the game of baseball that are less burdensome with respect to land use and personnel requirements than the actual game of baseball.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to simulations of the game of baseball. The so called sandlot games are simulations that require less space and less personnel. Yet, even with sandlot games, two opposing teams are necessary, and a considerable amount of land is still required, even for a sandlot game. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided that did not require as much land as a sandlot game and did not require an opposing team as does a sandlot game.
Additional innovations relating to simulated baseball games have been developed, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 3,528,661; 3,990,699; 4,291,879; 4,317,571; and 4,941,662. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,661 and 4,291,879 disclose board games that simulate the game of baseball. An undesirable feature of a board game is that it does not permit a player to hold and swing an actual bat and obtain the exercise and satisfaction from actually swinging a bat and hitting a projectile. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided which enabled a player to swing a bat and hit a projectile therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,699 discloses a novel bat which fits over the hand and arm of a player. This bat is held on one hand. Therefore, this bat does not permit a player to hold a conventional bat and swing it in a conventional way to hit a projectile. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided which enabled a player to hold a conventional bat and swing it in a conventional way to play the simulated game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,571 discloses a bat and projectile game in which a projectile is placed in a groove of base, and the projectile is launched upwardly by striking the exposed portion of the projectile with a bat. This game launches a projectile with a swinging motion that is more likened to the game of golf than to the game of baseball. In baseball, the swinging motion is substantially horizontal. In the game disclosed in this patent and in golf, the swinging motion for hitting the projectile away from the player is primarily vertical. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided in which the swinging motion of the bat in hitting the projectile away from the player is primarily a horizontal swinging motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,662 discloses a simulated baseball game which employs a complex of spatial zones which include sensors for detecting the presence of a hit ball in the respective zones. This is a complex electronic system that requires a relative large three dimensional space in which play takes place. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided which did not require complex electronics for playing the game.
Still other features would be desirable in a simulated baseball game. For example, in a real game of baseball there is an opposing pitcher who pitches to a batter. The opposing pitcher may have a variety of pitches to choose from including a fast ball, a curve ball, a slider, a knuckle ball, etc.. The batter never knows for sure what pitch the pitcher will pitch, and the batter must be alert and adaptable to any pitch that is pitched. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided which presented the batter with a variety of unpredictable simulated pitches.
Another desirable feature in a simulated baseball game includes the use of readily deployable elements which indicate simulated occurrences of aspects of baseball play which include a single, a double, a triple, a home run, etc.
The game of baseball is played by persons of all ages and sizes. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided that were adaptable to be played by persons spanning a wide range of ages and sizes.
In the real game of baseball, the baseball field has foul lines which radiate from the home plate as radii of a circle. In addition, there are circumferential arcs on the field that represent portions of circles that have the home plate as the center of the circles. The outer margin of the infield is like one arc. The outer boundary of the outfield is like an outer are. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided that dispensed with the need for radial foul lines and circumferential infield margins and outfield boundaries on the playing field.
In the actual game of baseball, a number of distinct skills are required which include: batting; running; catching; and throwing. For many people, batting is the most desirable feature of baseball when they actually participate in the game as opposed to just being a spectator. The prevalence of commercial batting cages that are open to the public attest to the general love of batting. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided which emphasized the skill of batting and deemphasized the skills of running, catching, and throwing.
Just as in an actual game of baseball, in a simulated game of baseball, scoring is important to some people to satisfy their competitive spirit. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated baseball game were provided which included an easy to learn scoring system.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to have simulated baseball games, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a simulated baseball game which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides simulations of the game of baseball that are less burdensome with respect to land use and personnel requirements than the actual game of baseball; (2) does not require as much land as a sandlot game and does not require an opposing team as does a sandlot game; (3) enables a player to swing a bat and hit a projectile therewith; (4) enables a player to hold a conventional bat and swing it in a conventional way to play the simulated game; (5) allows for a primarily horizontal swinging motion of the bat in hitting the projectile away from the player; (6) does not require complex electronics for playing the game; (7) presents the batter with a variety of unpredictable simulated pitches; (8) uses readily deployable elements which indicate simulated occurrences of aspects of baseball play which include a single, a double, a triple, a home run, etc; (9) is adaptable to be played by persons spanning a wide range of ages and sizes; (10) dispenses with the need for radial foul lines and circumferential infield margins and outfield boundaries on the playing field; (11) emphasizes the skill of batting and deemphasizes the skills of running, catching, and throwing; and (12) includes an easy to learn scoring system. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique simulated baseball game of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.